


This is Where We Begin

by Danya324



Series: A Story for the Stars [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Death, Dragons, Eventual relationship, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Rebels, Royalty, Slavery, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya324/pseuds/Danya324
Summary: Dralliania never understood why she was chosen as heir to the throne over her elder brother. But she was, and he resents her for it. With a centuries-long war reaching its conclusion and rebels rising up against the crown, part 1 of this story follows Dralli from age 6-20 as she learns about her kingdom, her family, and what she has to do to save those she loves. (More info inside)





	1. Dralliania

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set on the fictional planet of Jatta. There are four continents and several islands. In the world, there are four immortal breeds: dragons, phoenixes, daemons, and seraphim. They all have a human form and a transformed one, but mainly live in their human ones.
> 
> There are also three mortal magics, as well as normal humans.
> 
> World map:  
> http://jattastory.blogspot.com/2017/03/map-of-jatta.html

_My name is Dralliania Cante Alista._

_I am the princess of dragons._

_I am one day to be the queen of Alista Mordron._

_But at the same time…_

_I am the princess of a suffering kingdom_

_I am one day to be the queen of a people who hate the royals._

_I am the heir to a fortune so great that I’ll never be able to use it all while there are surely many my age living in poverty._

_How can I rule when people can’t even hear me over the grumbling of their stomachs? How can I rest easy when others can’t? It’s unfair. I know it is. What makes it worse is that I can’t do anything about it. I often ask myself: Why is it that I, second born to the king and queen, was chosen before my birth to rule? Why did Mama and Father pass over my older brother? There’s no one to ask these questions to. Just like there’s no one to share my worries about the kingdom. The castle is always so full yet so empty. Blank faces pass by me every day, smiling sincerely, adoringly. But unlike them, there are still people out there who would sooner kill me than bow._

_And where are my parents through all of this? They go about the country, attending meetings, passing laws. Doing things to better our country, Father had replied the one time I’d bothered to ask. How long has he been trying? Since he ascended the throne two centuries ago. We stop aging once we enter adulthood so he and Mama have had a long time to work on it. And yet, nothing has changed in these two hundred years. I hear that during my grandfather’s rule, the kingdom had been far more prosperous than it is now. Not everyone was completely pleased by his rule, but at least things were far better than they are now. Now, over half of the people in Alista Mordron are in poverty. Is anything being done for them? More questions that I can’t ask anyone._

_I look through books for answers. I’m forbidden to leave the castle as I’m only six years old, too young and too vulnerable, according to Father. I have no way to sneak out unnoticed. And even if I could, I’d probably be kidnapped the moment I step into the poor parts of the kingdom, or so Father tells me, dissuading me away from leaving. Thus, books become my sole companion. Through them, I learn of the outside world that I’m forbidden from seeing. I also gain stories. Those, I love the most. But in the stories, too, people are starving, suffering. This waters down my speculation that maybe, just maybe, things are better in other countries. Even if we are the world’s superpower, I’d thought, could it be that other countries and other kingdoms are doing better than us?_  
_Then I make a decision._

_When I ascend the Throne, I’ll do everything in my power to rid Alista Mordron of suffering._  
  
“Dralliania!” my mother called. “Come here and see what Lord Salenfaner has brought you.” I sighed, tired. Yet another lord had come by to bring his tidings. While I appreciated the thought, I just wished that since they had the time and money to bring gifts to the castle, they would do something more useful. Like help the poor.

“Coming, Mama,” I called back. I stood up from my chair and closed the book I was reading. When I opened the door, my mother smiled down at me. Her straight, pale brown hair flowed down smoothly to her waist. Diamonds were woven into her locks, a job that must had taken her servants hours. Her crown shimmered in the light of the hallway. She wore a flowing red silk gown that sparkled gold as she moved. My own dress mirrored hers, but unlike me, she looked like a true queen. Throughout most of my childhood, I’d constantly compare myself to her and wonder if I’d one day be able to carry myself and look as regal as her. But Mama and I differed so much. My skin and hair were both several shades darker than hers, and I honestly looked more like my father than Mama. I had his soft honey-toned skin and dark brown, wavy hair.

Then there were our eyes, which really set us apart. Mama’s pupils were gold, like all dragons, but her irises were a normal brown. Mine, however, were gold. My father and brother had the same eyes as me, and it was what differentiated the royal Alista family from everything else. Despite this, it often felt as if Mama was more of a queen than I ever could be.

“Oh, it’s the most beautiful thing. Just wait until you see it,” she said, bringing me out of my thoughts. I nodded and let her lead me down three flights of stairs to the throne room. Everything happened there. When Lords and Ladies came, they went there. When Father wished to talk to me, I went there. When the king was sentencing a criminal, we all went there. I hated those days most of all.

Two guards stood outside the grand doors, postures unmoving and erect. When they saw Mama and me, they bowed stiffly and opened the doors for us. I curtsied to them quickly as I followed Mama into the throne room. My father sat atop the Golden Throne. He smiled at the two of us. He looked tired, though I suppose that was because he always worked so hard.

“Good morning, Father,” I said, curtsying.

“Good morning, Dralliania, Kessaka,” he replied. He gave Mama another smile and she returned it. I watched their smiles carefully, not failing to note how Mama’s smile lacked the undying passion in Father’s, almost as if she was greeting a friend instead of her husband. Father didn’t seem to notice, and I brushed it off. “Lord Salenfaner brought you a gift today, Dralliania,” Father told me, beaming. “Do you wish to see it?”

I nodded and Father reached over and picked up a large bag. He walked over to me and withdrew a dress from it. My eyes widened at the sight.  
It was a very frilly and very pink thing. The silk sleeves puffed out like clouds and the skirt resembled a mushroom. But I only noticed those for a moment before my eyes were drawn to the gems on the dress. The exquisite detail on each and every gem astounded me. They acted as prisms for the light from the chandelier above, casting rainbows all over the floor. All the gems on this dress would be enough to feed a poor family for many years. And here they were, on what might be the most childish dress I’d ever seen.

“What do you think, sweetling?” Mama asked.

“Isn’t it a bit too…childish?” I said, hesitantly.

Father chuckled at my comment. “Oh, come on, Dralliania. You’re not even seven yet. How can this be too childish?” I will be seven in a month, I added mentally. We were nearing the end of the Flower-month, and my birthday was at the end of the next month, the Summer-month. “Just try it on and you’ll see how wonderful it is. You can even wear it to the Summer Solstice celebration. How’s that sound? Your birthday dress and ball gown all in one.”

“Alright,” I said, trying to sound happy about it. “I’ll take this to my room, then.” I left the Throne room alone, turning back at the doors to see Mama and Father conversing happily. I watched silently for a moment before heading back upstairs. Once I was in my room, I laid the dress on my bed and stared at it for a long time, focusing especially on those gems. Whose idea was it, anyways, to put them on a dress? Were there not better uses for them? I stared a while longer and a crazy, dangerous idea started to form in my mind.

I can remove the gems from the dress and sell them for money, I thought. Then I could give the money to the poor. But as soon as the ideas formed, twice as many complications showed up. How would I remove the gems without Mama and Father finding out? How would I sell the gems in the first place, anyways? Pawn stores wouldn’t take things from a six-year-old child. I would also have to be very careful to not reveal my identity. And the biggest problem: how would I even get out of the castle?

That had been one of my biggest struggles so far: getting out of the castle. Ever since I turned five and could fully grasp the suffering that took place outside of the castle walls, I’d had the desire to leave the castle for the day and see the kingdom. Of course, my Father shot this idea down. Why leave, he’d asked. Indeed. The castle was my home. And at the same time it was also a cage. Yet so many would give anything to live like I can.  
The plan wouldn’t work. At least not yet. But maybe one day it would. This in mind, I brought my sewing box over to the bed and took out a small pair of scissors. I snipped the threads that connected the gems to the dress and placed them in small pouch that I hid under my bed. I sighed and walked the dress over to my closet, hanging it up inside and retreating back to my bed.

I glanced over to the tall glass doors that led out to my balcony. Through them, I could see the forest that sprawled behind the castle. I closed my eyes and thought of what I’d learned from my tutors about the geography of Alista Mordron. Beyond the forest would be Hiatron, a small town by the Northern Ocean.

“I’ll go there, someday,” I whispered to myself.

A goal and a promise.


	2. Jono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set on the fictional planet of Jatta. There are four continents and several islands. In the world, there are four immortal breeds: dragons, phoenixes, daemons, and seraphim. They all have a human form and a transformed one, but mainly live in their human ones.
> 
> There are also three mortal magics, as well as normal humans.
> 
> World map:  
> http://jattastory.blogspot.com/2017/03/map-of-jatta.html

The busy streets of the shopping district in Alistan, the capital of the nation, were a perfect cover for me as I made my way towards my destination. Everyone was too busy making their way to their own destinations to even spare me a second glance. Even so, I kept my head lowered and glanced around warily; it’d been a while since I last went this far into the city. Even so, it hadn’t changed much and I found myself perfectly at ease as I made my way down the street.

            As I walked, I tried not to think about the war meeting that would take place later today. My father had insisted upon my attendance, though I couldn’t even begin to fathom why. I was no longer his heir, no longer Crown Prince. Why must I still be present at these meeting? I scowled, thinking about what I lost and could never regain.

            I was still scowling when I arrived at my destination. A small bell above the bookstore’s door dinged as I entered. The owner looked up from a book he was reading as he sat at his desk and nodded at me. Without meaning to, I let out a relieved sigh. Even though I was positive I wouldn’t be recognized, I still felt a bit nervous going out in public. I walked through the small store, picking up several books as I went. When I got everything I needed, I walked over to the owner and set the other books on the table.

            “Just these for you?” he asked briskly. I nod. I handed him several gold and silver coins, and he packaged the books for me. I mumbled a ‘thank you’ and headed back outside.

            I sighed when I see the streets, annoyed that the crowds hadn’t thinned out much. Instead of forging my way through like I did earlier, I headed over to a more isolated area that faced a small pond. I took a seat on a bench and decided to wait there until there were less people. I opened one of the books and absently flipped through the pages. A sound of familiar footsteps from behind me causes me to snap the book shut and look up.

            “Hello, Prince.”

            Kezay Salenfaner stood before me, his usual mocking grin plastered over his face. He wore a long, black overcoat, with the insignia of the Salenfaner family emblazoned on it.

            “What do you want, Salenfaner?” I snapped at him. He smiled at me smugly, his blue eyes glinting in the sun. He had his long blonde hair pulled in a neat ponytail. I stood up to face him and was annoyed by the fact that he was taller than me. Though he recently turned seventeen, he was only several months older than me. Yet, the fact that he continually acted superior got to me every time.

            “Is that how you talk to me now, Prince? I thought that you would have learned from last time,” he said.

            “How about you keep in mind which one of us is the prince, Salenfaner?” I grumbled.

            “Well, _Your Highness_ , do forgive my insolence. I was merely giving you a friendly reminder. Or have you really forgotten what happened?”

            “Last time,” I began with a growl, “You instigated that fight by insulting me—”

            “Everything I said was true and factual,” he cut in smoothly. “You’re just too scared to admit that I’m right, that what you did was wrong.”

            I glared at him, though I neither confirmed nor denied his statement. Memories of that day attempted to surface in my head, but I pushed them all away. Instead, I summoned my most authoritative voice and intensified my glare. “I can have your head for talking to me like that,” I threatened.

            He waved it off, which irritated me even more. “You _could have_ had my head for that. But things have changed now, prince. Remember? You’re no longer the heir to the Golden Throne. Your sister is.”

            “Like I care about that damned girl,” I snapped, trying not to yell.

            “No, I guess not. But now you can’t do much against me. Not after _that_.”

            “If you bring that up one more time–” I was cut off by someone calling out to Kezay. We both turned and saw a little boy limping towards us. He gripped a fancy cane in his right hand and was waving with his left. His hair was blonde, just like Kezay’s, though it was much shorter.

            “Brother!” he said as he approached, confirming my suspicions about his identity. “There you are.”

            “Prince,” Kezay said. “This is my little brother, Raki. He turned nine this year.” Raki stared up at me, surprised. His eyes were the same color as his brother’s and yet they held kindness instead of malice. He gave me a deep and genuine bow. Not many did that anymore these days. I looked at him carefully, sensing something off about his aura. I looked at the cane and his frail demeanor and understanding settled over me. The brothers seemed to sense this and Kezay frowned. Raki, however, managed a small smile at me.

            “Your Highness,” he mumbled.

            “I didn’t know you have a brother,” I said stupidly.

            Kezay shrugged in reply, then flashed me another irritating grin. “Well Raki and I have to go now. See you later, Prince.” As the two of them walked off, I noted how Kezay’s demeanor changed from when he was talking to me to how he talked to his brother right then. I also noticed how he helped his brother walk along, gripping his hand tightly.

            After the incident that happened almost eight years ago now, I had thought that Kezay and I were the same. I’d thought that the only thing we cared about was ourselves. Perhaps that had been true at one point. The way I saw it, at the time of the incident, the things we did had indeed been out of pure selfishness, on my part especially. But people could change. And as I watched Kezay and Raki walk off, I started to wonder just what happened in these near eight years that we didn’t see each other. All I knew was that he’d changed because of his brother; his brother who most likely didn’t have long to live.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------

The war meeting began at noon. I sat beside my father as those of the highest three ranks within Royal Army filtered the throne room. They filed in in order of rank, meaning that the colonels entered first, followed by the generals. Then the three Commanding Generals entered last, golden badges gleaming on the breast pockets of their tunics, denoting their positions. A steward announced their arrival.

            “First Commanding General Alaja Himone. Second Commanding General Juno Markl. Third Commanding General Zeren Sardeon.”

            They each bowed to Father, Mother, and me as they entered, then proceeded to take their seats at the front of the long table where the other generals and colonels were seated.

            “Let’s begin,” my father said, and they all launched into a discussion of the war.

            The war between the dragons of Alista Mordron, the daemons of Deoke, and the phoenixes of Feone had been going on for over two and a half centuries now. My grandfather died in its early stages, and now my father had taken over. It started between us and the phoenixes, not surprising given that our two kingdoms were neighbors. Deoke lay northeast of the coast of Northios, so the daemons joined in later on. The seraphim, residing across the Middle Sea in Southios, had yet to join in or align themselves with either of the three sides. As such, only three of the four immortal magics were a part of the war. The mortal magics, as well as the magicless Freelanders had no part in the war, but were sometimes caught up in the strife.

            We’d been in a constant state of fluctuating between leading and falling behind in this three-way war, which made it hard to hypothesize on the outcome. But as I listened to the others discuss the war, I realized that we’d once again fallen behind, and that the phoenixes had taken the lead; they recently wiped out a half of Deoke’s armada, as well as most of the troops that we sent to Feone.

            “What of the daemons?” my father asked.

            General Himone heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head. “They’re recovering, though slowly. I don’t anticipate an attack from them any time soon. The phoenixes, however… Their recent victory is sure to inspire them to launch an attack on a much larger scale. Our numbers are down and the wards are weaker than ever. It’s the perfect opportunity for them to attack us.”

            Silence fell over the Throne room and I once again wondered why I was at this meeting. I was no longer Crown Prince but was still forced to listen to these high-ranking soldiers talk about the oncoming war. So many places I would rather had been than here.

            “Your Majesty,” General Markl spoke, eyes lighting up as an idea hit him. “We should take full advantage of this opportunity.”

            “Meaning?” Father asked, turning his golden eyes of the Second Commanding General.

            Markl grinned smugly. “We draw them into Alista Mordron under the pretense that we’ve weakened and are unable to defend ourselves. Then, we unleash Fiyre upon them.”

_Dueling Hells._

            I tensed up, watching as everyone else does the same.

            The room went silent once more, only to burst into shouts and protests just moments later.

            “Are you mad?” yelled a general who served under General Sardeon. “Fiyre is a closely guarded secret in our kingdom. To unleash it upon them would be to hand anyone who sees it our secret weapon!”

            “Are you deaf, General Terin, or did you simply choose to ignore the first part of what I said?” Markl replied calmly. “We’ll only unleash the Fiyre after the phoenixes are in Alista Mordron. Then, we’ll make sure that each and every one of them dies, which will not be difficult given the nature of the Fiyre. This way, no outsiders will learn of our secret weapon.” Everyone in the room just stared at him. “We have just enough Fiyre for a direct attack from the phoenixes. Afterwards, they’ll have severe losses, giving us time to recuperate.”

            “You are mad,” Commanding General Sardeon informed him. He did not say it in a way that suggested that he was against the plan, nor did he seem to agree with it. It was simply just a statement.

            Commanding General Himone regarded the two of them, her amber eyes assessing. The gold in her pupils flashed as she spoke. “Fiyre is in low supply right now. We don’t know when we’ll be able to acquire more. If this plan fails, then we’ve not only wasted the precious Fiyre, but we would’ve also given away one of our kingdom’s most highly guarded secrets.”

             “Do you have a better plan, then?” Markl questioned.

            “What about the seraphim? Can’t we ask them for help?” my mother said. There was a desperate look in her eyes, like she really wanted them to agree to her idea.

            “The seraphim will offer us no assistance,” my father insisted. “If they truly wanted to help, they would’ve acted long ago. Furthermore, we will not stoop so low that we’ll beg the seraphim for help. They’re nothing but cowards.”

            “Kason,” my mother tried.

            But Father adamantly shook his head, silencing her. “For two and a half centuries they have sat by while the rest of the High Four have fought and bled. Even before this, when this war did not stain Jatta, King Ralzen made no move to trade or assist either us or the phoenixes. Their help is unnecessary and likely impossible to obtain.”

            A hurt expression crossed Mother’s face for the briefest of moments. It was gone before I could even assess its meaning.

            “Your Majesty, what about Fiyre? I truly believe that we can make that work,” Markl persisted.

            “Stop being such a fool, Markl,” Terin said.

            “Stop calling me a fool! I know what I’m talking about, Terin, which is more than I can say for you!”

            “How dare you talk that way to me, Markl,” Terin growled. Both of them stood up from their seats, their hands darting towards the sword on their belts.

            “Enough!” my father boomed, commanding their attention. “I will not have another fight between the two of you.” He then turned to Commanding General Himone. “Weigh the benefits and risks of using Fiyre. What would be our best course of action?”

 _Hells, we’re actually going to consider this._ I looked closely at my father, studying his expression. Fiyre was dangerous. It’s capability for destruction was both unnatural and horrendous. Surely he couldn’t actually be considering using it. But Father looked serious, eager even, as if he truly wanted to bring Fiyre into this war.

            She shook her head. “This is not something that can be determined right away, Your Majesty. I will meet with Markl and Sardeon, as well as our personal squads. I’ll report back to you once we have reached a conclusion.”

Father nodded. “Fine. Report back if you acquire any new information. That’s all. Dismissed.”

            Terin and Markl glared at each other for a while longer, unmoving. Then, Sardeon walked up to Terin and murmured something in his ear. The angered male frowned, but walked away from Markl, heeding to the orders of his Commanding General and leaving the room. Markl storms out after him, still enraged. The others followed slowly, as if to put as much distance between the pair as possible.

            “Kason,” my mother said once we were the only three left, her voice soothing. Father put a hand on her arm and smiled warmly. Not able to bear any more of it, I started to leave.

            “Jono,” my father called from behind me, his voice gruff. I turned and saw no trace of the male who was just smiling at my mother moments before. “A word.” Taking this as her cue to leave, my mother stood from her seat and bid us a quick goodbye. Then, my father and I were alone.

            “What is it, Father?” I said.

            “When I asked you to come to this meeting, I didn’t expect you to behave so rudely,” he said.

            “What did I do?” I exclaimed. I thought back to the meeting, trying to remember if I did something that would’ve offended my father.

            “What did you do?” he echoed. “What do you think? You sat there staring off into space as if you don’t even care about what’s going on. I give you this opportunity to have a say in what goes on and you just abuse it! What do you think the generals thought, sitting there and watching you space out?”

            “I’m sure they didn’t notice over all their bickering,” I said sarcastically. My father’s face turned red with fury. He shot up from his chair and stared me down.

            “Don’t take that tone with me, boy.”

            “Why’d you even bother letting me come in the first place?” I asked.

            “Your mother,” he said, surprising me. “She thought that I should let you attend this meeting. I told her that it was a bad idea but she insisted. Looks like I was right.”

            “Good for you, then!” I bursted out against better judgment. This made my father even more furious. He raised his hand and I braced myself for the blow. It didn’t come. The door creaked open and a small head poked in. My father lowered his hand immediately and a smile spread across his face.

            “Dralliania,” he said as the girl walked in. “How are you?” She glanced between the two of us nervously and I wondered if she overheard anything. Even if she did, I doubted that she even understood. The girl was only six, so oblivious to the war that loomed over us.

            “I’m fine, Father,” she said sweetly. So sweet that it made me sick. “How are you?” Father smiled again, the smile he showed only to my mother and _her_.

            “Your brother and I were just having a talk about some matters,” he said. She nodded slowly. My father wouldn’t dare to do something with her in the room. Seeing an opportunity to leave, I got up from my seat.

            “I’ll leave you two to talk,” I said. I felt my father’s eyes boring into my back as I leave. He didn't call out after me though. Not with his most precious daughter in the room. He wouldn’t ever show her that side of him. I let out a growl of annoyance as I left, unable to bear to be in the same room as those two any longer. The two people who I hated the most, even more so than Kezay.


	3. Dralliania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set on the fictional planet of Jatta. There are four continents and several islands. In the world, there are four immortal breeds: dragons, phoenixes, daemons, and seraphim. They all have a human form and a transformed one, but mainly live in their human ones.
> 
> There are also three mortal magics, as well as normal humans.
> 
> World map:  
> http://jattastory.blogspot.com/2017/03/map-of-jatta.html

I hadn’t meant to eavesdrop in on the meeting. I’d just been passing by the room when they’d started talking about war. Unable to stop myself then, I’d paused and leaned in to hear. They talked about the war for a while before Father had dismissed them. They’d left, one by one. Mama followed them out moments later. I’d hidden behind a tapestries, breathing quietly so as not to be heard. Then Father and my brother had started yelling and I had walked in.

            I sighed deeply, recollecting the events of a few hours ago as I walked towards the library. I knew that most of my brother’s animosity stemmed from me being chosen as heir. What I still didn’t understand was _why_ I was the heir. The eldest-born child was almost always made heir to the family. That was the way things were supposed to be. So what had happened?

            It didn’t seem to matter to my brother that I was still somewhat reluctant about being Crown Princess. To him, I was merely the girl who stole away what was supposed to be his. I sighed again, and entered the library.

            As always, I looked up to the massive dome ceiling, four stories up from the library’s bottom floor. The dome was made of numerous panes of stained glass, and the afternoon sun sent fractured slips of colored light all over the floor. Most sectors of the upper three floors were reserved for royalty and high-ranking soldiers. Even though I was technically allowed access to those areas, I mainly stayed on the bottom floor, searching for story books as well as books on my kingdom and on Jatta, our world.

            Today, I headed to the back of the library, an area I hadn’t explored much. I ran my fingers along the spines of the books, searching for anything that caught my attention. Then I saw it.

            The book was placed on the bottom shelf, easy to miss for most who walked by. But given my small stature, I saw it immediately. The book was hand-bound, and by an amateur as well, given the messy way that it was put together. I furrowed my brows in confusion. What was such a book doing here? I picked it up and flipped through its contents. I squinted at the words, confused for a few minutes before I realized that it was written in Lidragul, the dragon tongue, rather than Common. My tutors had started me on learning the dragon tongue, but I hadn’t learned enough to make sense of the contents of the book. I flipped through a few more pages, hoping to find something I could understand.

            As I neared the end of the book, a piece of parchment slipped out. _It’s a map,_ I realized with a start. I looked at the words scrawled on the parchment and realized with a sigh of relief that they were written in Common. Written above what appeared to be a door, the words read: “Eight turns to the right, two to the left, five more to the right. Then push in”. Next to the door, a series of tunnels spanned out. One led to a gate with a label reading: “Few guards patrol this area. Closed off. Exit near moat.”

            My breathing quickened as I realized what this was: a way out of the castle. Excited, I studied the map closer, looking at all those tunnels. There must had been at least ten of them, all leading to separate parts of the castle. I looked closer at the tunnel near the moat, which seemed like the longest. But whoever made this map mentioned that there were few guards there, making it the perfect place for me to sneak out.

            With a burst of newfound energy, I tucked the map back into the book and clutched it tightly. I ran quickly back to my room and unfolded the map once more. Upon closer study, I found that the hidden door was located right in the Royal Wing. I frowned, thinking about the hallway outside my room. I didn’t remember ever seeing a place where a door could be hidden, but…

            I opened the door to my room and glanced up and down the hallway. When I confirmed that no one was there, I examined the map again, attempting to match up the location of the door on the map to the hallway around me.

            There was a tall wall mirror across the hall from me, right where the door was marked on the map. I stepped towards it and tried to move it. I watched in shock as it swung open and revealed a door. A knob rested in the middle and I remembered the instructions that accompanied the map. I glanced around the hallway again, and saw no one. I bit my lip, considering my options.

            The gems still lay underneath my pillow, waiting to be sold and given away. But if I intended on carrying out that plan, then I first needed to familiarize myself with the town. Before I could talk myself out of it, I rushed back to my room and grabbed a small bag to stash the map in. I changed out of my red gown and fumbled around my closet for something simpler. I slipped into a dress with far fewer layers and a simple design, the kind I sometimes saw the commoners wearing when they visited the castle. Then, I rushed back to the door, turning the knob as the map instructed me to.

            The door opened.

            And I took my first step towards freedom.

 --------------------------------------------------------------

The wide crowded streets were nothing like I expected them to be. People rushed about, pushing and shoving. I kept to the side of the streets for fear that I’d be knocked over. I looked down at my feet that were still damp from stepping in the moat. I tugged at the skirts of my dress, wishing that I’d worn something different. But since everyone was busy going about their own business, no one noticed me in my wet clothes.

            It was the people’s expressions that caught my eye. I knew that I was still close to the castle, so this area would be where the most of the nobles lived. But most people’s faces were sullen. Very few smiled at each other or talked much at all.

            A little boy ran by, accidentally jostling me. His parents raced after him and caught him in their arms.

            “Sorry about that, dear,” the mother said to me. She smiled a bit, one of the only smiles I’d seen all day.

            I returned her smile. “It’s fine,” I replied politely, lowering my gaze so they don’t see my golden eyes.

            “Don’t run off like that,” the father reprimanded the child. The three of them walked off and I suddenly thought of my own parents.

            They didn’t know where I was. I’d just left as soon as I found the door, not even remembering to leave a note so they wouldn’t worry. _Careless_ , I think, _so careless. What’s going to happen if they find out I’m gone? What if I get lost?_ Doubt began to gather inside me. But as I gazed at the wide, crowded streets, so filled with color and so many stores selling goods I’d never seen, the urge to explore overrode my concern. I assured myself that everything would turn out all right. After all, Father and Mama probably had lots of meetings to attend to.

            As I walk lost in my thoughts, I crashed into someone.

            “Oh!” I exclaimed, letting out a startled yelp as I toppled backwards. Before I could fall, though, a hand gently gripped my wrist and pulled me back up. I looked up and see a young boy staring at me with concerned blue eyes. His chin-length golden hair caught in the sun as we stared at each other. He wore a navy blue coat and black pants. Even though he looked to be relatively around my age, he held a cane in the hand that wasn’t holding my wrist. ~~~~

            “Are you okay?” the boy asked. I gave him a tentative nod. “I’m Raki,” he said. He smiled, waiting for me to give him my name as well. I briefly thought of all the books I read and what happened to young children who went around talking to strangers. I thought that I should probably thank him politely and just leave. Especially since no one here could know who I was. I stared at his hand that gripped my wrist, the hold still so gentle. His pale skin stood out against my soft honey-toned skin. He caught me staring and immediately released me, a sheepish look crossing his face. We watched each other for a few more moments before I finally spoke.

            “Hi,” I blurted. I couldn’t let him know who I was. I thought through the stories that I’d read, trying to come up with a name from one of those books. My thoughts failed me and I was stuck staring at him.

            “Are you by yourself?” he asked once he realized I was not going to tell him my name. I nodded. “Aren’t you too young to be out alone?”

            This I could answer, though I fixed him with a small scowl. “I’m six and I’ll be seven soon.” He laughed, though the sound was weak.

            “You shouldn’t be alone, then. It’s really dangerous here.”

            “You’re alone,” I pointed out.

            “Well, I’m three years older than you,” he said.

            “Three years isn’t a lot,” I argued. “You’re still a child, just like me.” This made him laugh again and I joined in this time. His laughter made me think a wind chime, jingling in a gentle summer breeze.

            “I’ve never seen you around before,” he said once our laughter had abated. “Do you want me to show you around?”

            I nodded eagerly. This was the perfect opportunity for me to get to know the town. “Yes, please.”

            He smiled and motioned for me to follow him as we went through the crowd. I noticed that he walked with a slight limp, leaning heavily on his cane. I walked to his right, eyeing the elegant cane. It was smooth and straight, painted over with a glossy black. There was a gold cap on the bottom and a round sphere on the top. Raki kept his hand curved over the sphere, though I can still make out a lily engraved on it.

            Several people stopped to bow as we passed. At first, I feared that I had been recognized. Then, I realized that they’re bowing to him. Raki bowed back to them, though his was much shallower. He gave me a sheepish grin once he caught me watching him.

            “You’re quite popular, aren’t you,” I said.

            “Well, my father is. And I’m his second son so I suppose they feel I’m important as well.”

            “Who’s your father?”

            “Ritruto Salenfaner,” he replied. I gasped. He’s the one who brought me that pink dress and Raki was his son. The realization that I was walking with one of Father’s favorite nobleman’s son dawned on me.

            “Wow,” I said.

            “It’s not a big deal. Like I said, I’m just his second son. I’m not even the family’s heir. My brother is.”

            “What kind of person is your brother?” I asked, thinking of my own brother and his hatred towards me.

            “He’s really nice,” Raki told me. “The two of us get along really well.”

            I tried to fight down the pang of jealousy that coursed through me as I said, “Oh.”

            Raki must had sensed the shift in my mood because he offered me his gentle smile again. “We still fight from time to time. Everyone does, in fact.”

            “I guess,” I said. “What else?”

            “Well, he’s extremely talkative, and intelligent as well. He’s the heir to the Salenfaner family so he’s good at the whole being-in-charge thing. It’s just that sometimes…” He trailed off, staring into the distance.

            “What?” I asked, curious.

            “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this. But since I am, you can’t tell anyone about it. Understand?” I told him that I do and he continued, “He and the prince don’t get along. They never have. And since the event that happened almost eight years ago, they only hate each other more now. I was only one at the time, but I remember that something the prince did spurred a fight with my brother. A horrible fight, at that.”

            “What event?” _Does it have anything to do with why my brother is no longer heir to the Golden Throne?_

            “You don’t know?” Raki said incredulously, those blue eyes widening. I shook my head. “How do you not know? Everyone knows.”

            “No one ever told me,” I said. “Can you tell me?”

            “I probably shouldn’t. It’s not exactly…pleasant, what the prince did. It was something horrid, at least from what I’ve heard. Then again, I’ve heard a lot from my brother, and he’s biased when it comes to the prince.” I nodded and remained quiet and we walked side by side for a short while. _Something horrid?_ I thought of my brother, who was always glaring, practically radiating hatred every time he looked upon me. And yet, I couldn’t picture him doing something so horrid that people didn’t even want to talk about it.

            “So you won’t tell me?” I said. He shook his head and I felt my hopes drop. My chance to find out was gone. My parents would never tell me, not even if I somehow managed to build up the courage to ask. Another question that would have to go unanswered.

            “Come, I’ll show you around,” Raki said, and I’m reminded of why he was with me in the first place and let him bring me from store to store.

            I momentarily forgot about the pressing questions as I take in the stores. From food booths offering out the newest delicacy and sweet candies to stores broadcasting the latest fashions. There was such a variety that I get dizzy trying to take it all in. I dashed from window to window, looking in on each store’s products. I spotted a music store that sold instruments crafted by the owner himself. Likewise, the store next to it had dresses designed by the workers.

            Raki stopped by a vendor selling flowers, who recognized him immediately. They engaged in a brief conversation and Raki purchased a blue lily. He thanked the vendor and handed the flower to me.

            “It’s called a Sky Lily,” he told me, and I thought that the name fit perfectly. The blue of the lily matched the sky on a cloudless day, and the golden stamen reminded me of the sun. “The Salenfaner family was the first to cultivate this kind of lily many generations ago. It’s on our family crest as well.” I looked at the gold sphere on his cane and realized that this was the lily engraved on it.  “What do you think?”

            “It matches your eyes,” I said stupidly, taking note of his sky-blue irises and golden pupils. Raki smiled and I realized too late that I shouldn’t have brought up eyes, for Raki was now studying mine.

            “Your eyes,” he whispered. “I didn’t notice earlier, but they’re _gold_.”

            _Uh-oh._ I averted my gaze from his. “Well,” I started hesitantly. I fidgeted a bit, rocking back on the heels of my feet. _How am I going to get out of this?_ “We all have gold eyes.”

            “Not completely gold,” he said, shaking his head. “Only the royal family does.” He was silent, expecting me to reveal my identity to him. I didn’t, but it didn’t really matter much anymore as he already knew who I was.

            “You’re the princess.” He said this softly so that no one around us heard, and I was grateful towards him for that. I grabbed his hand and dragged him with me, taking care to set a pace that wouldn’t be too hard for him as he followed with his cane. I looked for somewhere less crowded and more quiet so that we could talk. He seemed to read my mind as he walked in front of me and led me to a small pond.

            “You’re the princess,” he repeated as we sat on a small bench facing the pond.

            I nodded. “Yes. Sorry for not telling you but I wanted to keep it a secret. Please don’t tell anyone that I’m here. I’m technically not supposed to leave the castle. It’s a miracle I got out in the first place.”

            “How did you get out?” he asked, astonished. “Wouldn’t the guards catch you if you tried to sneak out?”

            I was hesitant about telling him about the secret passageway. I couldn’t reveal such a secret to him. The passageway could be used to sneak in as well as out, so informing him of this wouldn’t be a smart idea.

            But Raki had been nice to me all day, and he didn’t seem like someone who would reveal a secret to the public. _He’s Lord Salenfaner’s son_ , I reminded myself. If Raki were to tell his father about this, then my father would find out sooner or later. He’d be furious and close up the passageway. I was not willing to risk losing my one escape route after only using it once.

            “I have my ways,” I told him instead. “Secret ways that cannot be revealed. A secret loses its value once it’s been told, you know.”

            He smiled at this. “I see. Then I won’t ask anymore. But I do understand why you refused to tell me your name, now. I wouldn’t want to either, if I were in your situation. Others would think differently, though.”

            “How so?”

            “For example,” he said, leaning against the back of the bench, “some would purposely state their name and status just to get special treatment. You won’t believe how many nobles I’ve run into on the streets, boasting their status to get ahead of others. You didn’t do that, Princess. That’s very admirable of you to not flaunt your power.”

            I blushed at the compliment. “Thanks,” I said. “I just don’t think that using my title to get special treatment is necessarily a good thing. Especially when there are others that are suffering in the poorer areas.”

            “You’re very kind, Princess,” he said. But then he frowned a little. “But also naive. It’s not only people in the poorer parts that suffer you know?” I looked to him, my golden eyes betraying my surprise. He gripped at his cane, his delicate fingers tracing the engraved lily. I wondered about the cane and why he needs it. He stayed like that for a long time before continuing, “Nobles have their own sufferings, though to a much lesser degree. Also, there are many who are far worse off than the poor. People who would give anything to switch place with them.” I stared at him blankly, not understanding who he’s talking about. He gave me a gentle look of understanding. “I’m talking about slaves. Slavery is such a horrid institution, but it is ubiquitous around our world. It’s okay that you didn’t know. In fact, I didn’t really think that you would know of the poorer areas either.”

            I fiddled with the stem of the Sky Lily, Raki’s kind words not having their desired effect. In the storybooks that I’d read, the only people suffering had been in poorer areas, like the slums. They suffered because they didn’t have enough money to sustain themselves. The area they lived in was highly prone to diseases. But this was the first I’d heard of others suffering. I’d known that slavery existed, but I knew nothing of it or of how slaves lived. I’d never seen them around the castle before, though it occurred to me then that they probably were there.

            And I realized just how small my world was, with the things I learn coming only from tutors and books. I’d never been outside the castle grounds before today, so I truly knew nothing of how the world works. How was I expected to be a ruler if I couldn’t even understand my people?

            “Princess?” Raki said, interrupting my thoughts. “Don’t think too much on it. Like I said, you already know that not everything is perfect despite your upbringing. That’s enough for now. You still have a lot to learn. Maybe when you’re older you’ll discover more.”

I nodded and rubbed my eyes a bit, wiping away a few tears. “Oh, Princess, don’t cry,” Raki said gently. “I won’t know what to do if you cry.”

            This invoked a giggle from me. I lowered my hands and laughed. Raki smiled at me kindly. It was hard for me to think that he was only three years older than me. “Thank you, Raki,” I said.

            “Don’t mention it, Princess. Shall we—”

            “Raki!” someone called. I looked up and saw a boy around my brother’s age that looks a lot like Raki. He had the same blue eyes and gold hair, though his was much longer. But besides that, they looked pretty similar. “I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for you. Do you have any idea how worried I was when you suddenly disappeared? Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

            “Sorry, Brother,” Raki mumbled. “I was just showing my friend around.”

_Friend._ The word rippled through me and brought a smile to my face. I’d never had a friend before.

Raki’s brother turned on me and his eyes narrowed into untrusting slits.

            “You’re the princess, aren’t you,” he said, a little too loudly.

            “Brother, please don’t be too loud about it. She’s out in secret,” Raki said. His brother turned back to him, smiling. I noticed how he completely changed when talking to his brother. They were very close. Raki’s brother didn’t hate me like mine did. If I wasn’t chosen to be the heir to the Golden Throne, would my brother still hate me?

            “I’m Kezay, Your Highness. Kezay _Salenfaner._ ” He put extreme emphasis on his last name and I briefly thought of what Raki said earlier about boasting status. He gave me a low bow and I stood up to curtsy to him.

            “It’s nice to meet you,” I said. “Raki was just showing me around. Please don’t be upset with him.”

            Kezay raised an eyebrow at me. “How interesting,” he said softly.

            “What?”

            “Oh, nothing. Just thinking out loud. What a nice girl you are, Your Highness. Completely different than that brother of yours. It’s hard to believe the two of you are even related.” He smiled down at me and I looked up at him. His smile lacked the softness that Raki’s has. It seemed to be hiding things, secret feelings, and unknown emotions.

            “You know my brother?” I asked.

            Kezay scoffed. “Everyone knows your brother. He’s quite famous, though not in a good way. It sure is a relief that you’ll be ascending the Golden Throne and not him.”

            _No,_ I wanted to tell him. _It’s not a relief at all. I know so little about Alista Mordron and its citizens. My plan for what I want to do is too basic and I have no idea how to go about accomplishing it. I can’t possibly make a good ruler._

I didn’t say this to him. Maybe, if Kezay weren’t here, I would tell Raki my thoughts. So far, he seemed to be able to understand me and offer me good advice. But as for his brother, there was something about Kezay Salenfaner that I did not trust.

            “I suppose so,” I said instead to satisfy him and his grin widened.

            “So, Princess, would you like to get something to eat with Raki and me?”

            Raki looked to me eagerly, urging me to agree. I wanted to refuse but felt like that would be rude. Kezay’s stare didn’t leave me as I mentally flipped through possible replies. He smiled again, that uncaring smile that sent a shiver down my back. Something told me that Kezay was dangerous. That I should stay far, far away from him. But how should I do that without hurting Raki’s feelings?

            “Salenfaner,” an unkind, familiar voice said from behind me.

            “Prince,” Kezay responded. He grinned evilly, though his voice was civil. I whirled around and saw my brother standing there. He spared me a glance, one filled with absolutely terrifying rage, before turning back to Kezay. “Just what might you be doing here today?”

            “Nothing that concerns you,” my brother replied. He didn’t return Kezay’s grin. He didn’t talk in a calm and measured tone. Every word he spoke came out in a low growl. “What about you?”

            “I was just wondering if your _sister,_ ” he said, looking straight at me as he emphasized the word, “would like to join my brother and me for a bite. What do you say, Princess? Or would you rather go home with your brother?”

            I looked between the two.

            Kezay was still smiling that creepy smile of his. It widened to reveal a set of pearly white teeth. This only made him seem more threatening. His blue eyes held me to the spot. They glinted maliciously at me. Raki stood next to him, worry dancing in his eyes. Kezay was still staring straight at me. _Come,_ he seemed to be demanding. _And don’t you dare think of doing anything else._

            With great difficulty, I turned away from Kezay’s demanding stare to face my brother.

            His rage-filled glare bored into me. He clenched his hands into tight fists. He was angry. More than angry. Furious. Just going by looks, his scowl was far more threatening than Kezay’s smile. But somehow I felt less at risk with my brother, who I knew was livid, than Kezay, whose true emotion I couldn’t tell at all.

            “Sorry, Kezay, Raki, but I have to go home now,” I said.

            Raki’s shoulders sagged and he frowned. He looked so sad that I almost wanted to change my mind. But Kezay’s unchanged expression stopped me from doing so.

            “Next time then,” he said merrily. “I’ll see you later, Princess, Prince. Come, Raki.” The two walked away and Raki looked back at me for a moment and waved. I waved back.

            “Wise move, girl,” my brother growled once they were gone from sight. He was still angry, though his demeanor had changed since Kezay left. Very roughly, he grabbed my hand and stared jerking me back in the direction of the castle. I nearly dropped the Sky Lily but managed to keep hold of it. I had to jog to keep myself from falling over. I wanted to tell him to slow down, tell him that my hand hurt from him gripping it so hard. But he scared me so much.

            He dragged me through the crowd and a few people stopped to look at the two of us. I prayed that we won’t be recognized.

            As we neared the castle gates, he turned sharply to the left, in the direction of the secret passageway. _Does he know about it, too?_

            He didn’t slow as we near the hidden bridge and instead strode straight across it and water splashes around us as we stepped onto the other side. The moat water reached several inches onto my dress, though on my brother it only reaches his ankles. He didn’t bother checking around like I did for guards. Instead, he headed straight for the door, unlocked it, and shoved me in so harshly that I fell over.

            I scraped my knee through my dress on the rough stone floor and the flower goes flying out of my hand as my palms collide with the ground. I stared after it sullenly, watching as it fell into a small muddy puddle. The palms of my hands stung and started to bleed. My brother was locking the door as I stood up and looked at my hands. Gravel was embedded in the scrapes, but when I tried to take the gravel out, I only caused the wound to hurt even more.

            “How did you find this place?” my brother growled, walking over to me, stepping on the Sky Lily as he did so.

            “I–” I found myself unable to say anymore. His gold eyes held me, just like Kezay’s did. They were every bit as scary, perhaps even more. But at least I knew his intentions.

            “I asked you a question girl,” he snapped, his voice so low that I could barely hear him. “How did you find this place? Don’t make me repeat myself again.”

            “A map,” I said hoarsely. “I found a map and it showed me how to get here.”

            “Let me see,” he demanded. I took the map out of a small bag that I had on me. My blood smeared on the parchment. With shaking hands, I gave the map to my brother. He unfolded the map, and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second. “Where did you find this?”

            “In the library,” I said, my voice trembling. “It was hidden inside a book in the library. Near the back by the window that overlooks the rose garden.”

            He growled and folded the map back up, tucking it into a pocket.

            “Listen to me, you damned girl. I’m only going to say this once.” I flinched at his harsh words. “Never, ever, use this passageway again. If you do, the consequences won’t be pretty. You’ll say no word of this to anyone. Not our father, not our mother. No one. Also, you’d better get rid of that dress.”

            I looked down at my dress, which was completely ruined from the fall I took. I was suddenly relieved that I thought to change before I left. The red dress I was wearing earlier was one of my favorites. But even so…

            I nodded miserably. I felt a lump forming in my throat and tears welling up in my eyes.

            “You will not cry,” my brother went on, his voice harsher than ever before. “You will not cry or I’ll leave you to find your way back into the castle alone. You can’t do that without the map, now can you?” I shook my head, swallowing my tears. “Now, do you understand what I’ve told you?”

            I nodded.

            “Answer me.”

            “I understand,” I whispered, my voice hoarse.

            “Good,” my brother said. He turned from me and headed into the passageway. I ran after him, casting one last look at the crumpled Sky Lily, my tears threatening to spill over again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Back in my own room, I fumbled under my pillow for the gems. I was going to sell them for money to give to the poor. I was going to help others. None of that was possible anymore. I couldn’t use the passageway ever again. It was so close to me, yet so far. The map was gone now, too, and my brother wouldn’t ever give it back to me.

            I turned each gem carefully over in my injured hands. They had stopped bleeding now.

            After I got back, I had immediately gone into my bedroom and cried for a long while. Once I’d calmed down, I had taken to treating my wounds. Prying the gravel out of the scrapes on my hands and knee had been excruciatingly painful. After that came the slow process of sneaking bandages and a healing cream out of the infirmary to treat my wounds.

            My dress now lay stashed in a waste container downstairs. I’d changed into my nightgown, not wanting to leave my room for dinner. I looked back at the gems that lay in my bandaged hand.

            The gems no longer glowed in bright colors. They’d turned dull, so dull and I no longer knew what to do. Unable to stop myself, I bursted into tears once more, clutching the gems so tightly in my hand until they cut through my skin.

            Blood seeps out, a scarlet red color. My head got fuzzy as I stared at the blood. It was the last thing I saw before darkness enveloped me.


	4. Jono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set on the fictional planet of Jatta. There are four continents and several islands. In the world, there are four immortal breeds: dragons, phoenixes, daemons, and seraphim. They all have a human form and a transformed one, but mainly live in their human ones.
> 
> There are also three mortal magics, as well as normal humans.
> 
> World map:  
> http://jattastory.blogspot.com/2017/03/map-of-jatta.html

I stared down at the map that the girl found, ignoring the blood smudges on the paper. I considered the map, wondering what I should do with it. Putting it back in the library would be bad. She would surely find it again. And what did she want with it in the first place, anyways? Surely she didn’t feel like leaving the castle. Why would she, when every single person here absolutely adored her. I groaned as I considered her motives, unable to reach a conclusion.

            I remembered the moment that I had saw that the secret passageway had been used. My mind immediately flew to the other person who knew of the door besides me. But Aziyo was hiding somewhere in this kingdom, and couldn’t had come to the castle. Then I had noticed that the mirror was slightly ajar, as if someone who wasn’t quite familiar with the door had used it. And when I cast out my senses, I had sensed the girl’s presence. I’d decided to follow after her immediately before she could get me in trouble.

            I scowled as I thought of the trip into town. I could had sworn that I saw Aziyo on my way through town. The last time we exchanged words had been with hatred, so my mood had worsened when I saw him there. To make matters worse, Kezay was there as well. Of all the people she could had run into, it just had to be Kezay. My scowl deepened as I thought of Kezay’s mocking grins and condescending tone.

A brass bell by my bedroom door rang, telling me that it was time for dinner. I stood up from my desk and slipped the map into a drawer. I headed out to the private dining room one floor below where the four of us ate together most days. Sometimes Father and Mother joined the Lords and Ladies on the lower floors, but that didn’t happen too often.

            My parents were already seated on either end of the long table, plates of food prepared by the servants laid out before them. I sat down in my seat on in the middle of one side of the table, keeping my gaze lowered. I realized, with a twinge of glee, that the girl wasn’t here.

            “Where’s Dralliania?” my father asked.

            “She told me that she isn’t feeling well,” my mother saied, worry etched in her face.

_She’s probably too terrified to face me._

            All the better if I didn’t have to see her. I’d had enough of her for one day. Was she locked away in her room right now, still crying about what happened earlier?

            I started filling my plate with food. For once, Father didn’t reprimand me for my behavior.

            “Is she alright, though? Should we bring some food up to her?” His voice was laced with concern, causing me to frown. That tone had never been directed to me, even before everything happened. Whenever Father spoke to me, it was always in gruff and angry tones filled with disappointment.

            “I already told her that I would bring her something to eat later,” Mother said, sounding equally concerned. “Don’t worry, Kason. She’ll be fine.” My father didn’t question Mother any farther, though his expression remained worried.                                        

_If I were the one who didn’t come down for dinner,_ _they wouldn’t even notice my absence._ _In fact, if I were to leave this castle, no one would care. Even so, they would forbid me from doing so, just to make me even more miserable._

            I glanced back at my parents. Father was nibbling at his food absently. He glanced at the ceiling every once in a while, looking upstairs to where the girl’s room was. The worry was so obvious on his face. His darling girl was unwell so he could barely even focus on his meal. I could tell that he wanted to go to her.

            My mother looked the same. Even though she assured Father that the girl was fine, apprehension about her health still troubled my mother’s face. She wouldn’t say anything though. She didn’t want Father to worry any more than he already was.

            We ate our dinner in silence. Usually, when the girl was here, the three of them would engage in lively talk about the events of the day. It was so sickening that I always finished my dinner as quickly as I could and bolted from the room. It was no better with the girl gone. The silence was suffocating. No one bothered to start a conversation or ask me how I was feeling. The girl came first. She always came first.

            I stared down at the food on my plate. I’d barely eaten anything. But my thoughts were choking me, rendering me incapable of eating another bite.

            I stood from my seat. Without a word, I left the dining room and no one called out to me. Even my father didn’t lash out at me for my rudeness.

            Of course. The girl was filling their every thought right now.

            _No one cares. No one._

 ----------------------------------------------

I went to the stables, where my black stallion, Dark Sky resided. I lay on the soft hay, one arm splayed limply on the ground next to me, the other strewn across my face, covering my eyes. I didn’t cry. Even though the frustration built up inside me, I refused to let it out through tears. If that stupid, stupid girl could keep herself from crying, then so could I.

            “You will not cry,” I whispered. The words I said to the girl earlier. The words I’d been telling myself for the past seven years whenever I felt a lump in my throat. “You will not cry or…” I trailed off, not knowing how to conclude the threat. The words had never failed before now. Not when Aziyo and I had that awful argument that ended our friendship. Not when Kezay had lobbed those horrid accusations at my face and we fought after Aziyo and I committed the act that put me in this whole mess in the first place. Not when days after that fight, my parents had announced that I was no longer heir to the Golden Throne, partly due to the fight, but mostly due to what Aziyo and I did. What _I_ did. The last and only time the words failed had been right after act, when I had been so overwhelmed by grief and guilt and utter disgust.

_So why now?_ I bit my lip, hard. A futile attempt to stifle the emotions building inside of me.

            Every part of me screamed to lash out, break something, anything. That was what I did those past few times instead of letting my frustration out through tears. But as I was in the stables, there wasn’t much I could break without causing trouble for Dark Sky and the sleeping mares that belonged to my parents.

            Well, there were the torches that lined the walls, lighting the stables. I could rip them from their spot and snuff out their flames before snapping them into pieces.

            _No._

            As if sensing my distress, Dark Sky cantered over to me. I lifted my arm from my eyes and stared into his black eyes. I raised my arm higher and he lowered his head, allowing me to stroke his mane.

            “I could leave,” I said. “Leave this castle, leave Alista Mordron. Move to the Northern Free Lands or even another continent entirely. No one would notice me leave,” I continued. “Even if they did, they wouldn’t care, not even in the slightest. I have no more reason to stay. The Golden Throne is no longer mine for the taking. That girl has stolen it away from me. We could leave,” I repeated. “Leave and never, ever come back.”

            Dark Sky didn’t move. I realized that I was breathing hard, my chest heaving. _You will not cry,_ I reminded myself.

            “I’ll be twenty in three years. I’ll be an adult, then. Can I wait that long?” I was talking to myself now, though my eyes were still locked on his. “I will,” I said, answering my own question. “I’ll go far away, where my past sins won’t be able to follow.” _That won’t work,_ a small voice nagged, reminding me that with the war going on, it would be unsafe for me, the prince of one of the nations involved in the war, to be travelling around. And there was the more pressing issue of getting around my parents.

            I sighed deeply, lowering my hand from Dark Sky’s mane as he jerked his head away, flipping his mane. He trotted over to his trough and munched on the grains I laid out for him earlier. I sighed again and looked out the window.

            It was pitch black outside and impossible to see any farther than several feet in front of me. No moon hung in the sky tonight. I walked back to Dark Sky and petted him firmly on the nose. Then, I walked over to the gates, eyeing the pitch black sky. Black like _her_ hair, before it caught ablaze…

            “No,” I choke out, unwanted memories, guilt, all flooding over me at once. 

            I left the royal stables, my eyes burning. _You will not cry, you will not cry, you will not cry._ The words became a chant, echoing so hard in my head that it hurt. I didn’t notice how fast I was going or where I was headed. I barely even noticed the terrain and I ended up going so fast that I clumsily tripped over something. I struggled to get up and reached my hand forward, summoning flame.

            A single ball of fire appeared in my right palm and I held it up in front of me to light the way. But my sight had become so blurry even the bright burning flame couldn’t clear it. I extinguished the fire and broke into a full sprint. I ran away from the stables, through the courtyard, and into the castle. I didn’t stop until I’d slammed my bedroom door shut behind me. I leaned against the door, panting.

            _You will not cry._

Such empty, empty words.

\----------------------------------------------

Exactly one week before the summer solstice and the girl’s birthday, preparations began for the grand banquet that will be held at the castle. Father ran around the castle, shouting orders at the servants to work faster. He spent most of the day in the grand ball room, making sure that everything looked perfect for his little girl. I felt like he’d forgotten that it’d also be the solstice on that day. Though Father wasn’t happy about it, Mother had taken to the kitchens, helping the chefs prepare a menu. It was times like these when I remembered that Mother hadn’t always lived in the castle or had servants and slaves to do everything for her.

            I was leaving the library when I hear the voices of General Terin and Commanding General Markl reach me.

            “–defeated at Mintan? Are you sure?” General Terin was saying.

            “That’s what I just said,” General Markl replied. “This is great, isn’t it? We’ve managed to push the phoenixes back on their own land. That land is _ours_ now. And now their forces have been considerably weakened. We have the upper-hand again.”

            “Have you told the king yet?”

            “Yes. We now have one more thing to celebrate next week. How very exciting! We’re going to win this war, Terin. We’ll win without any stupid alliances with those useless seraph. Then, we’ll be stronger than ever before. Those daemons and phoenixes will regret ever crossing us. I’m going to go propose my idea to the king again. Now that we’ve had a victory, maybe he’ll take my idea more seriously.”

            “No matter how many victories we have,” General Terin said, his voice strained and tired, “your idea is still mad. Fiyre is dangerous. It can’t be used lightly. It is to be our final defense, not a way to intimidate the phoenixes.”

            “Fear is a weapon, Terin,” General Markl persisted.

            “Yes,” Terin conceded, “but Fiyre is not meant to be used like that. If we used it to scare the phoenixes, then there’s a good chance that our secret weapon will be exposed to the world. Have you not thought of that?”

            “You worry far too much,” General Markl said, frowning. “You also forget your place. I am the Second Commanding General of Alista Mordron’s armies. You, a mere general, lack the experience and knowledge that I have. Don’t question me further.” He glared at Terin, who nodded slowly. “Besides, everything will turn out fine. I can already taste our final victory.”

            I heard footsteps walking off and knew that Markl has left. I peered around the library door and saw General Terin still standing there, looking off in the direction that General Markl went.

            Mintan. We had gained Mintan. This new information raced through my mind. The relatively large city lay on the outskirts of Feone. It was closely guarded and had many forces placed there. For us to had taken it showed a considerable amount of strength on our part. Especially given the way things had been going as of late, it really could’ve been a turning point for us.

            I walked out of the library and approached General Terin. He saw me and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

            “Prince,” he said, bowing low. “May I be of assistance to you?”

            I nodded, motioning for him to straighten up. “We’ve taken Mintan? Have our forces recovered from the recent losses?”

            “Your father hasn’t shared this information with you?” he asked, genuine surprise in his eyes. I shook my head. My father shared no more with me than necessary. It seemed that this certain piece of information would not be considered as such. “If he hasn’t told you, then I don’t think that I should divulge such information with you, Prince.”

            “I asked a simple question, General Terin. I don’t want your thoughts on whether or not you should answer.”

            “With all due respect,” General Terin started, growing nervous.

            “Answer,” I growled. “It can’t be that hard, can it?”

            General Terin sighed, uncertainty flashing in his eyes. He glanced around the long hallway, checking to see if anyone can overhear our conversation. I growled at him impatiently. He looked over at me and wrung his hands.

Taking a deep breath, he said, “After the victory at Mintan, our forces have had a good chance to recover. More soldiers are being trained, so we’ll soon be able to make up for the recent losses.”

            “How do our enemies’ forces look in comparison?”

            “Compared to the phoenixes, we’re about equal. They lost many at Mintan. But the daemons…Even though half their armada was wiped out, they’re still strong. It’s a good thing that we haven’t had as many attacks from the daemons. They are strong, too strong. They’re access to Dark magic puts us at a disadvantage. Especially since most our soldiers are all so young. Less than half know how to master the shift into dragon form.”

            I frowned, pondering this information. If this was the case, then why did General Markl sound so sure about our victory? “Thank you for the information,” I said to General Terin.

            As I turned to leave, he called out after me, “Your Highness, please do not tell your father that I shared this information with you.”

            _He wouldn’t even listen to me if I talked to him._

            “I do not take orders from you,” I said, twisting my head over my shoulder to glare at him. “If I feel like telling my father about this conversation, I will. You have no right to tell me what to do.”

            “Apologies, Prince,” he said. I left him there, blubbering out apologies. 

            As I headed towards my room, I saw my mother coming towards me. Her hair was pulled into a bun, several loose strands plastered to her forehead with sweat. She wore a white apron that covered the entire front of her dress. Oil stains were splattered across the apron. She must had just come from the kitchens.

            “Jono,” she said with a strained smile. “How are you?”

            “Fine,” I said curtly.

            She noticed my tone and frowned. Her frown looked way less forced than her smile. “Is something wrong?”

            “Of course not,” I said sarcastically. “Why would anything be wrong?”

            “Jono,” she started, her voice holding the beginnings of annoyance. “I’m asking you this because I care. I’m not trying to make you feel bad or anything.”

            “You don’t care,” I say. She flinched. “You don’t give a damn about what happens to me. Why bother lying and telling me that you care and make me feel even worse? Why bother talking to me at all? Tell me, _Mother,_ why am I still here in the castle?”

            “Don’t take that tone with me, Jono,” Mother warned. “You’re wrong, my boy. I do care. So does your father, though he won’t show it. You’re still here because no matter what happens you are still my child, and as my child you will stay here.”

            Her statement made me want to laugh. So false and filled with lies. “ _You_ are the one that’s wrong, Mother. You and Father don’t care. In fact, Father would gladly feed me to the Dueling Hells if he could.”

            “Jono!” she exclaimed, appalled. I ignored her.

            “If you really did care, you wouldn’t have taken away my place as heir. You would’ve let me ascend the Throne no matter what happened. But here we are. You’ve decided that I can’t be heir just because of a stupid fight. Then you’re going to give the Golden Throne to that damned _girl._ Still want to tell me that you care?”

            Mother stared me down, her gaze unwavering, and I knew that I’d made her angry. She took several steps forward and placed her hands on my shoulders.

            “You know as well as I do, maybe even better, that it was not that fight that made us decide to take the position of heir from you,” she said in a deadly serious tone. I flinched, knowing full well that she was right, but not able to talk about, or even think about, what I did seven years ago.

            “Also, don’t talk about your sister that way,” Mother continued, tone softening the slightest bit. “She’s not a damned girl and I won’t have you saying that again. And, no matter how many times you want to insist that I don’t care, I’m always going to tell you that I do.”

            She removed her hands from my shoulders and gave one more stare. Then, she left me in the hallway, staring after her retreating back, thinking about the things she said.

            _She doesn’t care,_ I told myself. _Not even a little bit._    


	5. Dralliania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set on the fictional planet of Jatta. There are four continents and several islands. In the world, there are four immortal breeds: dragons, phoenixes, daemons, and seraphim. They all have a human form and a transformed one, but mainly live in their human ones.
> 
> There are also three mortal magics, as well as normal humans.
> 
> World map:  
> http://jattastory.blogspot.com/2017/03/map-of-jatta.html

When morning came on the summer solstice, my birthday, I was already awake. I made my own bed, not wanting to bother the servants when they were already so busy with preparations for the banquet. Once my bed was made, I went over to my closet. I walked in, looking at the gowns. Most were presents from Lords and Ladies. I’d separated them to two sides of the closet.

            One side held my favorite dresses. Simple ones with only one or two colors. They didn’t have puffy sleeves or skirts that flared out excessively. No fancy jewels adorned them. Simple patterns, if any, were the only embroidery on these dresses.

            Dresses that were far too fancy for my taste were on the other side. These dresses all came with gems on them. I’d carefully removed each one and the gems rested under my pillow. I thought that they’d remain like that forever, probably. I sullenly thought of that passageway, my way out, the only way for me to see the world. If I went out of it again, what would my brother do to me? Would he lock the door in the hallway so I couldn’t get back in?

            Upon hearing a knock on my door, I exited the closet and reentered my bedroom. I opened the door and Mama came in. She gave me a big hug, enveloping me with the scent of her flowery perfume.

            “Happy birthday, sweetling,” she said.    

            “Thank you,” I said, hugging her back.

            She smiled and handed me a bag. “Take a look. I saw that you didn’t particularly like the dress that Lord Salenfaner got you. Maybe this one will suit your tastes a bit more.”

            I peered into the bag and saw a swath gold fabric. I pulled it out and laid it down on my bed.

            The dress was made of gold-colored silk. Unlike the pink dress, the sleeves didn’t puff out. They were just two simple straps, several inches wide. A red flower was attached to the waist of the dress. A red bow went around the waist, a row of beads sewn across the middle. The skirt of the dress lay flat, with no hoop in it like most other ball gowns. The skirt had a dragon embroidered on it in red. It was way simpler than the pink dress. There were no gems embedded, just some beads woven into the dragon. I found myself liking it way more than the other.

            “Oh, thank you, Mama!” I said, picking it up and twirling it around. “It’s beautiful.”

            She smiled down at me warmly. “I see you like simpler things, sweetling. I’ll keep that in mind for the future.”

            She helped me into the dress. Its fabric was soft against my skin. The skirts billowed around my legs. They skimmed against my knee a bit, but my scrape was mostly healed so I barely felt anything. Mama led me over to my mirror and sat me down in a chair. She started to braid my hair, adding in small flowers along the way.

            I watched her nimble fingers work, then took a deep breath to steel myself for the question I wanted to ask.

            “Is something wrong, sweetling?” she asked, seeming to anticipate my intentions.

            “Mama,” I began. “I’m seven today. I’m growing up, and I want to know certain things.”

            She raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. “Such as?”

            “What happened seven years ago?”

            The instant the words left my lips, Mama’s smile faded, and her hands fell from my hair. “Nothing of importance,” she said in a strained voice. I opened my mouth to ask more, but she held up a hand, and I fell silent. “It’s something you won’t understand yet, as you’re still young and have yet to learn of the cruelties of the world. And it’s your birthday today, so I don’t want to spend it talking about such things. So let’s just leave it at that for now, okay?”

            “Okay,” I said, and Mama smiled again, turning her attention back to my hair. Finally, once she deemed my hair done, she placed my tiara on my head.

            It was a small tiara, made of pure gold. Two dragons were on it, facing towards each other. They reached their claws out and held a single red dragonstone between them. As I always did upon seeing the tiara, I thought of how many families would be able to live a better life with the money that the tiara was worth.

            I turned and faced my mother. She smiled at me again. A different question danced on my tongue now, waiting to be asked. But I didn’t let it out. I didn’t feel like Mama would understand me. Raki had told me that people would flaunt their power to get special treatment. Those people wouldn’t understand how I felt about helping those without power. I wondered if Mama was like them. She’d told me that her family was also rich and powerful, though I’d never met them.

            “Mama,” I asked anyways, “can’t we do anything to help?”

            “With the preparation?” she said. “Sure we can. Let’s go downstairs and check out the ballroom.”

            I tried to protest and say that that wasn’t what I meant but she was already leading me out the room. Down the stairs we went, through long corridors and hallways. Mama was talking excitedly about the banquet. She spoke with such enthusiasm that I couldn’t bear to tell her what I really meant. 

            We entered the ballroom and the servants all turned to greet us. They bowed and curtsied deeply. Mama smiled warmly at them. Decorations had been put up all over the room. Red and gold banners hung from pillar to pillar. They also hung around the glass doors that led to the balcony. Long tables were set up around the sides of the room. The food would be placed on those tables later.

            “Is there anything that we can help with?” Mama asked.

            And so, we spent the morning doing small things with the servants, putting up decorations and organizing cookies on fancy platters.

\--------------------------------------------- 

Father stood on the right, facing the guests. He was welcoming them to the banquet, talking about me. He thanked them for coming and gave the speech that he always did on this day. The audience’s attention was fully on him. They stared up at him with adoring eyes. They were all nobles who loved royalty because of the power they got from us.

            Mama stood on Father’s left. She smiled kindly to the crowd. Occasionally, she added something in to Father’s speech. The people reacted kindly to her, smiling like she does. They loved her, glad that she’s their queen.

            My brother stood next to me. His held himself rigidly and clasped his hands behind his back. He didn’t smile; he never did. His face was drawn into a deep, deep scowl. Father glanced over at my brother every once in a while. His eyes seemed to be commanding my brother to smile, or at least look welcoming towards the guests. My brother ignored him completely, making Father mad. But once he turned back towards the crowd, Father was smiling again, all traces of anger gone. I looked up at my brother and for one scary moment, our eyes met.

            I looked away as quickly as I could and stared off into the crowd.

            There was a mirror at the back of the ballroom, spanning from floor to ceiling. I looked at it and saw our reflections.

            My father, talking happily to the adoring crowd. He held himself with pride, just like one with power would. I marveled at how he could talk so easily to his people.

            Mama, her pleasant smile on her face. So kind and so loved. She stood with her head raised high. For her, I commended the way that the people looked back at her, with respect for her good leadership.

            My brother, glowering at the crowd. No one bothered to even look at him. He didn’t bother to look at them either. Standing next to him like this scared me, but I couldn’t help but admire his strength. It must had been killing him to be listening to Father talk about me. Yet, he only scowled, though I could tell he wanted nothing more than to get out of here.

            And then there was me. The youngest and weakest. I had accomplished nothing, done nothing worth of note. But yet they all looked at me like I was something special, something that would bring great good to them all.

            I stared at the mirror for a moment longer, looking at us standing in front of the crowd.            

\-------------------------------------- 

The music from the orchestra sounded through the humongous ballroom. The guests danced on the marble dance floor, swaying to the rhythm of the song. The doors to the balcony were wide open, letting in a gentle night breeze. I stood by one of the doors, watching the people dance. Mama and Father were in the very center of the floor, their shining crowns setting them apart from everyone else. My brother had disappeared off to somewhere. I couldn’t find him anywhere in the crowd. For once, no one noticed me standing there. I was glad for that. Wanting to attract as little attention as possible, I went along the perimeter of the ballroom, nearing the main doors.

            A pile of gifts was strewn across a table and even more were stacked near the door. They were wrapped in pretty paper of bright colors. Most were adorned with a big bow. They ranged in size. Some looked big enough to hold a painting while others were the size of a jewelry box. Each was labeled with a name and I shuddered once I saw how many had my name on them. They were all presents that the nobles had brought for my family and me, to celebrate the solstice and my birthday. I looked over the pile, quietly thinking about how they would be much more useful to other people than me.

_If I could still use that passageway, then I could give these away._

            I left the gift table and made my way towards where the drinks were. I filled a glass with juice and sat down in a nearby chair. The music changed and all the dancers, including my parents, slowed down for a waltz. I wondered what it would feel like to be on that dance floor dancing with someone else. I would have to one day, wouldn’t I? But with who?

            Over the gentle lull of the music, I heard the sound of a cane clicking against the marble floor. I looked over to the sound and saw Raki approaching me. He was smiling, those blue eyes twinkling.

            Raki poured himself a glass of juice and took a seat next to me.

            “Hi, Princess,” he said. “Happy birthday.” He handed me a flower—a Sky Lily, I realize—with a blue bow the same color as the flower petals wrapped around the stem. “It’s not much, but I thought you’d like it. They’re almost out of season, but it’s my family’s flower so I have my ways of getting one.”

            “Thank you,” I said smiling, thinking of the first flower that was probably wilting in the secret passageway.

             Raki returned my smile.

            “So,” I said, still looking at the flower, “how have you been?”

            “I’m fine,” he said. “What about yourself? You look a bit lonely all by yourself. Don’t you want to join in with the dancing?”

            I shrugged. “I guess so. But I don’t have a dance partner.”

            “Well, if you don’t mind this,” Raki said, gesturing to his cane, “I can be your dance partner.”

            “Okay,” I agreed. I tucked the stem of the lily into the bow of my dress, securing it before Raki took my hand and led me closer to the dance floor. We stayed near the edges, away from the adults.                

            “How old are you today?” he asked. We swayed lightly to the music since neither of us really knew how to dance. Moreover, Raki had to keep a tight grip on his cane. As a result, our dancing was more like stepping side to side, front and back. I didn’t mind, though.

            “I’m seven now, so you’re only two years older.”

            Raki laughed, sky-colored eyes twinkling. “I see. You’re so grown up.”

            I smiled at his remark. “When’s your birthday?”

            “It’s on the fifth day of the Rain-month,” he replied.

            “I’ll remember that,” I say with a grinned.

            We continued stepping to the music. The song changed after a while, and we were forced to take quicker steps to keep up. I noticed that Raki was having trouble with the quickened speed.

            “Do you want to rest a bit?” I asked, concerned. He nodded, gripping his cane so tightly that his knuckles turned white. I guided him back over to our seats and refilled his glass with more juice. I handed it to him and he took it with slightly trembling hands.

            “Thank you,” he said after he downed the glass. “And sorry about this.”

            “Don’t apologize,” I said. “It’s not your fault.” He smiled sweetly at me though I saw a trace of sadness in his eyes. I got him another glass of juice and one for myself as well. We sat in silence, watching the adults dance.

            A loud boom sounded and everyone whirled to face the doors. The sky came alight with a red firework. Another quickly followed. All the dancers abandoned the dancing floor and headed out the doors. They stood on the outside balcony that spanned the entire perimeter of the ballroom, gazing out towards the annual firework show. Raki and I headed to the nearest door. We squeezed through the people that were already there until we arrived at the front. I placed my hands on the railing and lean forward. Raki stood next to me.

            Another firework exploded in the sky. A purple one this time. We all marveled at the fireworks that bloomed like flowers, fell down like shooting stars. It was a vivid display of every color in the world. The loud booms were drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. No one noticed the princess and the nobleman’s son standing amongst them. They were too fixed on the glowing sky.

            Raki and I turned to each other, faces aglow in wonder. Outside, with the only light coming from the fireworks and the torches that lined the balcony, his sky-blue eyes turned luminous and the gold pupils glowed like the sun. All traces of the sadness that were in his eyes a few minutes before were gone. This made me very, very happy

 

After the fireworks, Raki and I went back inside. We took back our seats, resuming our watch of the dancers. We watched for a little while before joining in again when a slow song came on. We still skirted the edges of the dance floor, marveling at the ease with which the adults moved.

            “Raki?” I began hesitantly.

             “Yes?”

            I bit my lip, wondering how to phrase my next words. “You mentioned last time that my brother did something horrible.”

            Raki stiffened. “Princess…I’m not sure if I’m allowed to talk about it.”

            “No one will,” I said dejectedly, thinking of Mama’s reluctance. “It seems like everyone is allowed to know besides me.”

            “Does it really worry you that much?” he asked.

            “I just want to know why I was chosen over my brother. I mean, everyone seems fine with it, relieved even, as your brother said. But I don’t think it’s a relief at all. I don’t know anything about Alista Mordron and I’m not even allowed to leave the castle to find out. I don’t see how I can possibly make a good ruler.” The words that I’d been holding in for so long came out at last. Raki was silent for a while. He remained silent as he led me off the dance floor and as we sat down once more.

            “Your concerns are reasonable,” he said gently. “But there’s no guarantee that you’ll make a bad ruler. You’re still young, you know? Also, you already have an idea of how things are outside. Remember what we talked about last time?” I nodded. “Well, that’s already a good start. There’s still a lot of time, you know. There’s time for you to learn about your kingdom. After all, we’re always learning new things.”

            “I want to do things to help those who are suffering,” I said softly. “I want to but I don’t know if I can. There’s just so much doubt.”

            “You just have to have faith in yourself,” he told me, smiling. “You strengthen your resolve by believing you can do it. You don’t seem like someone who’d give up easily. If something doesn’t work, find another way. There’s always another way to do something.”

            “Do you believe that I can do it? Help those who suffer, create a better world?”

            Raki smiled again, blue eyes twinkling. “I’ve always believed in a better world, and I think that you’ll be able to bring it about. Maybe not right now, but in time.”

            “Thank you,” I said. The words felt inadequate for all the ones he just gave me, but I couldn’t think of anything else to say. Instead, I smiled up at him and he returned it. We then resumed watching the adults waltz around the dance floor, elegant and graceful.

            He chuckled and we sat a while longer.

            “I should probably go find my brother soon,” Raki said. “He freaks out if I’m away from him for too long. It’s nice that he’s concerned about me, but it can get kind of annoying when he wants to monitor my every move to make sure I don’t hurt myself.” He sighed, sagging in his chair.

            From his tone, I could tell that he and his brother were close. I couldn’t help but feel a stab of jealousy as I thought of my own brother. But I couldn’t blame him for that. I would hate myself, too, were I in his situation.

            Raki shakily stood. He smiled at me again, and this time his eyes smiled as well. “It was really nice seeing you again, Princess. I hope that we can meet again soon. And don’t forget what I said.”

            “I promise I won’t,” I told him. He bowed and I curtsied. He then walks away and I soon lost him to the crowd. My hand went to the Sky Lily still tucked into my dress and I smiled at it, admiring the beautiful blue petals. It was just like staring up into the sky.

\-------------------------------

Raki’s words rang through my head as I crept through the secret passageway, the bag of gems tucked away in a satchel. The Sky Lily Raki gave me two days ago was in there as well. I’d brought it along for luck.

            I was wearing another simple dress, one that I received on the solstice. I’d also donned a cloak with a large hood so I can hide my eyes. I won’t be found out again. I wore a simple pair of shoes, made of leather that hopefully won’t stand out too much where I’m going.

            _Have faith in yourself,_ Raki had said.

            So I did. That morning, I decided that I would see my plan of selling the gems through.

            _Strengthen your resolve by believing you can do it._

            _I can do this_ , I told myself. I just had to try harder, and keep trying. Of course, my brother’s threat still loomed over me, his promise that there’d be consequences if I used the passageway again. I couldn’t possibly ask him to let me use it so I decided to go without asking his permission.

_If something doesn’t work, find another way. There’s always another way to do something._

As long as he didn’t find out, I’d be fine _._ I pressed forward, the exit of the passageway already in sight.

            “What in the Dueling Hells are you doing here?”

            I gasped, but refused to face him.

            It was my brother, and he was livid.

            I could run, but he’d catch me before I could even get outside. The only way now was for him to willingly let me use the passageway. How could I ever get him to do that?

_You don’t seem like someone who’d give up easily._

            With a deep breath, I turned to face him.


End file.
